


All I Want for Christmas

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [38]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 变猫梗的番外
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	All I Want for Christmas

通常情况下，Chris对所谓的节日不会产生什么特别的触动之情，特别是圣诞节，说到底都不过是商业包装之后促生消费的噱头，对他而言，充其量不过是日历上的一个日期，和一年里随便任一个日子并没有不同。

但另一方面，每逢到这样的日子，他也总不可避免会感觉到些许不便。越是临近那一天，人人愈是莫名其妙欢欢喜喜，到处都是微笑，问候，各种各样的节日小装饰，礼物，卡片，还有最可怕的，没完没了地互道圣诞快乐，节日快乐。

哪怕是他平时不喜欢寒暄的那类客户，在这个时候也都会莫名产生一个错觉，觉得自己也许应该待人更友善一些，于是忽然就都开始关心起他的生活来，想知道他的圣诞假期有什么出游计划，是不是要和他的男朋友一起过，哦，还有那只好久不见它到办公室来的小可爱，圣诞节记得也给它准备一份礼物哦。

Chris的回答一律是，没有计划，男朋友也不会过来，至于猫，也在男朋友那里。

他也不明白为什么每个人听完这个答案，一致露出了一个奇怪的神情，看着他就好像看着什么被人踹了一脚的小狗似的。

不，Chris并不讨厌圣诞节，它对他来说，只是普通的一天，和日历上任何一天没有区别。也像任何其他一天一样有24小时，一个小时有60分钟，一分钟有60秒。再没别的了。

Chris当然更不会觉得，他今年之所以比往常更难以容忍这个日子，和某个特定的人或某只特定的猫之间有什么特别的关联。因为不管是人还是猫都已经消失了一个多月，在忙一些重要而绝对不能分心的事。Chris当然也不会只因为一个节日这么毫无意义的理由就去打扰对方。

他是这么想也是这么做的。他照常上班下班，回家，给自己准备晚餐，一个人安静地吃掉自己那份，再把一不小心多做了的另一份倒掉。

但在所谓的平安夜的这个晚上，不知何故，什么事都不太对劲，墙上的时间走得极其缓慢，他的工作进度也莫名不顺利，屡屡分神。Chris叹了口气，又瞪了眼前那份文件一会，放弃了。

他返回卧室，在一片漆黑里换上睡衣。房间里很安静，只有隐约不知哪里传来的的圣诞颂歌的乐声。他郁郁地爬上床，把被子拉上来，准备睡觉了，躺了半天却还是一点倦意都没有。

Chris睁开眼，看着眼前寂静漆黑的一片，莫名又叹了口气。

有什么东西落在了床上，几下就轻车熟路地跳到了他身上，那熟悉的重量令Chris心里一跳。他伸手去拍亮灯，同时翻身坐起来，把那一团毛茸茸的东西拽过来，也看清楚了它的模样。

小别一个月，猫还是那么毛茸茸白乎乎的一大团，脖子上却多了一个红色的蝴蝶结，这时候用大尾巴一下一下地在他腿上撩扫过去，全身上下从耳朵到尾巴尖的每一寸，还有那欲拒还迎的蓝色大眼睛，都分明写满了等人来拆礼物的盛情邀请。

Chris无声地笑了，他把它抱过来，“这是圣诞礼物？”那颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑到他眼前，撒娇地蹭他下巴，又对他发动舔脸攻击大法。Chris伸手拉了一下那个小蝴蝶结，“你是怎么把它弄上去的？”

他捏了捏那两只小爪子，想不出它要怎么做，那个蝴蝶结的大小不可能是还是人的状态下就打上去的。Chris想象着它变成猫后咬着那个小蝴蝶结四个小爪子乱忙的模样，忍不住想笑。

“喵。”它听出了他的笑意，收起利爪的小肉垫直接嗔怒地在他脸上拍了一下，Chris收起笑容，好好地把它抱了满怀。

“我喜欢这个礼物。”他说，猫咪趴在他胸前，抬起脸看看他，又蹭了蹭他，直接靠进他颈窝里。

他把那个小蝴蝶结拆下来，抱着自己这份沉重的圣诞大礼下了床，到厨房给它弄了点吃的。等猫吃饱喝足，就自己跳下桌子，径自走向客厅，灵巧地跃上沙发的老位置，又回过头朝他叫了一声。

Chris走过去坐下，它就爬到他身上，舒舒服服地在他大腿上盘成了一团。Chris摸了摸它耳朵，它反过来用脸蹭着他的肚子，热乎乎地贴紧他。

“我想念你了。”Chris低声说，猫抬眼看看他，大尾巴若有若无地扫过他大腿。Chris不由一阵赧然，哪怕已经交往了半年，他还是只能在对着它的时候才能自然地说出这样的话。他猜对方应该或多或少也意识到了，每一次小别之后，总是猫先回来。

猫又蹭了蹭他，Chris轻轻地挠着它的下巴，猫把脖子伸长，眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。它在他腿上摊得更开，示意他继续摸，Chris又顺着它下巴挠了挠，看着那雪白的肚子随着呼吸一起一伏，莫名地也感觉到眼皮沉重起来。

他不知不觉地打了个瞌睡，再睁开眼睛时，正好听见了午夜十二点报时。Chris环顾四周，恍然若梦，猫也不见了，只剩下他一个人坐在沙发上。Chris差点就以为一切都是一场过于逼真的梦。

但他随即听见了浴室里的水声。Chris转过去，正好看见那个人慢吞吞地出来了，也完全没有多此一举地围个欲盖弥彰的毛巾什么的，就这样从上到下一丝不挂地朝他走来。

只除了一样东西。

Chris一动不动，几乎屏住呼吸，看着他就这么带着脖子上那个小蝴蝶结走近来，天经地义一般跨坐到自己身上。

“准备好拆第二个礼物了吗？”

End


End file.
